What Happens When I Join Organization XIII?
by ZexionLover411
Summary: What will happen when I, Adrianna, join Organization XIII? I am also making a voice over version of this on Youtube, same username Zexion/Demyx/Axel/Roxas- OC me Love story. ignore bad reviews from IRlyLoveFanFiction she was mad at me
1. Chapter 1

Name: Adrianna (real name -_-)

Age: 13

Eyes: light light blue

Hair: Brown

Personality: Very Sensitive, shy, hyper, outgoing towards good friends, quiet, talks to self sometimes when I'm bored or lonely or nervous, kinda emo I guess, short-tempered, if you yell at me b/c I did something wrong or like you're mad at me I will cry. Will be drunk if you give me Apple Juice. Talks and acts like a little kid sometimes.

World: The World That Never Was

Setting: I'm in an ally, it's raining, and the moon is out, full. I somehow ended up in The World That Never Was and I bumped my head.

~Story Start~

I opened my eyes I was on the ground and it was raining. "Owwie" I said rubbing my head. I sit up. "Where am I?" I look around to see that I was in an ally. I stand up and feel a little dizzy so I put my hand on the wall to steady myself. After the dizziness past I walked out of the ally. "No….Way…" I looked around and saw that I was in none other than The World That Never Was from Kingdom Hearts 2. "I'm dreaming. There's no way I'm in The World That Never Was. It's impossible. It's just a game." I walked around the silent city.

Next thing I know I hear some whooshing sounds and Shadow Heartless are surrounding me. "Oh shit." I looked around they started walking closer, closing in. "Well Adrianna. I think your heart is going to be taken unless I think of some way to get out of this. Not like calling for help will do me any good. I doubt anyone would hear me. I'm nowhere near the Organization's HQ. Shit! Think! Think! Think!" The Heartless stop moving but were getting ready to pounce. "Goodbye Cruel World!" I got on the ground and covered my head and closed my eyes waiting for any pain to come.

But it never came. Instead I heard the sounds of them being killed. Once the noises stopped I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw an Organization member standing in front of me with their hood up so I couldn't see their face. I didn't move. *oh what do I do? What do I do? I don't know who it is so I don't know if they're nice or mean! Please oh please be a nice member* All of a sudden they held out their hand. I looked at their hand then back up at their face. They took their hand back. They took off their hood with both hands. "Hey, my name's Roxas. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." He held out his hand again. *oh thank god it's Roxas.* I hesitate but take his hand and he helps me up. "Are you ok?" He asks once I'm standing. I nod. "How did you get here?" I shrug. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you talk at all?" I nod. He laughed slightly. "Well then say something. What's your name?" I swallowed. "A-Adrianna" (for those of you who don't know how to say it A-dri-ana not anna it's spelt anna but pronounced ana) "That's a pretty name." He says smiling. I smiling back slightly, "Thank you." "So you don't know how you got here?" I shake my head. "So you're from another world." I nod. "Hmm." He thought for a moment. "Can you fight?" *well I can throw a punch or two but I'm not fighter* "Not really." "Heal?" I shake my head. "Well…Why don't you come with me. I'm sure my superior will have something you can do. Unless, you'd rather stay out here?" I shake my head. He holds out his hand again. "Well then come on." I take his hand and he opens a portal.

On the other side of the portal we entered into the round room with all the chairs."Xemnas? I found a girl all alone. I was wondering if she could stay with us." I looked around the room to see all the Organization members. I looked down a bit. "What's her name?" "Adrianna." "What does she do? Fight?" "No sir, she doesn't fight or heal." "She can learn. I want you to take her to the spare bedroom. She can meet the other members later once she's settled in." Roxas nodded and took my hand and opened a portal. "Wait. Adrianna. Come here." I swallow and let go of Roxas' hand and stood in front of Xemnas' chair. I look up at him. "Y-yes?" "How old are you?" "I'm 13, sir." "13? Hmm… you look like your 15 or 16." It is true that ppl have mistaken me for a 15 or 16 year old. (It's really true) I'm a size 38 C cup, I'm 5 foot 7 (or 8 I haven't checked in a while) and I where Eye Liner and Black nail polish a lot. "I get that a lot." "I see. You are the youngest here in the Organization, but I have a good 'feeling' about you. You may go." I walk over to Roxas and we walk through the portal.

We come out in an empty bedroom besides the bed and a dresser. I sit on the bed. "You know… I thought you were 16 too." "I kinda figured as much… how do I look like a 16 year old?" I knew how but I wanted to see why he thought I was. "Well… you're tall, um… you uh you have a big… chest and you don't act childish." "I can be childish." There was a knock on the door. Roxas went over to the door an answered it. "Hey Axel." Axel came into the room. "Hey Roxas. Hello, Adrianna right?" I nod. "Name's Axel, Got it Memorized?" I nod. He whispered to Roxas but it was loud enough so I heard it. "Does she talk at all?" I giggled. Roxas laughed, "Yeah, she does." "Mhm" Axel looked over at me. "'mhm' doesn't count as a word missy." I giggled again. "Yesh is does." I say smiling. "She speaks! Woo!" I laugh. Roxas rolls his eyes. "It's a shame you're only 13." Axel says sitting on the bed next to me. "Why's dat?" I say like a little kid. "Yep, she can be childish" Roxas says laughing slightly. I giggled at him. "Well because you're kinda cute." I blushed. "No I'm not. Do you need glasses?" "I don't need glasses," He laughed "you really are cute." I shook my head. "nu-uh" "mhm" "nu-uh" "uh-huh" "nu-uh" "uh-hmff!" Roxas put a hand over each of our mouths. "Please don't start that." We all laughed.

"Can I meet the other members now?" "Sure." Axel said standing up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I blushed. "Aww lookie Roxas she's blushing." I blushed more. "Axel, don't tease her." He laughs and lets me go.

I followed Axel and Roxas down some hallways till we stopped at a door with a 9 on it. Axel knocks on the door, "Yo Demyx, we got the new girl wanna say hi?" The door opens and Demyx is there. "Hello" He says smiling. "Wanna come in?" We all nod.

We all go inside and I sit on the couch Demyx next to me and Roxas and Axel were in bean bag chairs on the floor. "Soooooo Adrianna what's up?" Demyx asked excitedly. "Not much, this is kinda weird… being here." "How so?" Axle asks "well… In my world all the worlds are in a video game, everyone is a character." "Really? That's cool! Do I win?" Demyx asks "no… actually you all die" They all stared at me. "Any who," Roxas says trying to rid the awkwardness "Who's your favorite characters?" He asks me. "You guys and a few others." I say smiling. "Ooo! Who? Who? Who!" "Well…Z-Zexion" "Him?" Axel says trying not to laugh. I frown. "w-what? What's so funny?" "You like Zexion?" "Mhm I lo- I like him" I smile "Can I go meet him?" "Sure but don't get your hopes up." I nodded and the four of us went down to Zexion's room.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of us come to a door with a 6 on it. Axel knocks. "Yo Zex! Open up!" A minute later the door opens to an annoyed looking Zexion. I Stand behind Demyx. "What is it Axel?" "Adrianna wanted to- Where'd she go?" He raised an eye brow and looked around. Zexion rolled his eyes. "Axel, she's standing behind Demyx." I stiffen a bit. "Oh." Demyx moves out of the way and Axel pulls me next to him, putting an arm around my shoulders as he faced Zexion. I blushed. "So as I was saying, Adrianna here wanted to meet you, because apparently in her world we're all part of a video game and you're one of her favorite characters." I blushed even more, looked down and played with my fingers. "A Video game?" Axel nods. "And _I'm_ one of her favorite characters?" He nodded again. "Hmm…" "What?" Axel says raising an eye brow again. "Nothing…. Does she talk at all?" I could feel him staring at me. "Yeah but she's kinda shy." Roxas says. "Oh." "Ooo! Zex, do you wanna hang out with us in my room?" Demyx asks. "Ummm." "Come on, we can all get to know Adrianna better." Roxas says "ok then."

We all go back to the room. We all sit in bean bag chairs in Demyx's room. "So Adrianna, about this Video game." Zexion Starts. "What happens?" "We all die!" Demyx says franticly. Zexion looks at him with a 'wtf' face. "Mhm" I 'say' "how do we die?" Axel asks "ummm. H-have you all met Sora yet?" "Who?" Demyx says. "Oh ok well… He kills some of you. And so does Riku and some of you kill each other." They stare at me. "Who kills me?" Demyx says Worried. "Sora. The first battle you're super easy to beat but I think for the 2nd battle you took steroids or something. It took me a while to beat that battle." "So basically," Zexion begins "In this Video Game, you play as Sora and kill us all?" "Ummm well there are 4 games I've played and they're making a new one too. Heh" I laugh "What's so funny?" Demyx asks. "Well… in the new game… Zexion's somebody is only like 3 feet tall" I giggle "but he's a kid. And he's sooo cute. There's a scene where he's eating sea salt ice cream" Zexion blushed slightly. Zexion clears his throat and says, "Anyway, back to this game. Who kills us that is not Sora?" "Um well…ok let me just say Sora kills

(SPOILERS! READ REST AT OWN RISK! I WOULD FINISH THE GAME FIRST! I MEAN THE 2nD ONE!)

Numbers 1, 2, 3,7,9,10,11, and 12" they stare at me. "Well what about Me, Lexause, Zexion, Vexen, and Axel?" Roxas asks "I'm getting there. "Riku only kills Lexause, but he fights Vexen a few times and Sora fights him too, Riku only fights Zexion once. And I'll get to Roxas later" Roxas frowns. I giggled slightly and he blushed a bit. "Ok how Vexen dies is, he fights Sora then at the end Axel comes and makes him burst into flames" Everyone looks at Axel. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Mhm, and, "I frown "After Riku fights Zexion, Axel comes with a Riku Replica that Vexen made and…" I look down. "What? Tell us? How does Zex die?" Axel pushes. "Axel's makes the Riku Replica kill him." "What? I wouldn't do that!" Axel shouted, Zexion looked startled. Demyx looked confused.

(END OF SPOILERS!)

"Ok we know how they die now how do I die?" Roxas asks "Ummm, I'm not sure if I should tell you that." "Wah? Oh come on." "Nope, not saying." He pouts. I put my face by his. "Don't pout, Roxy" His eyes widen slightly and he blushes. "R-roxy?" "mhm your nick name." "oo ooo do I get one, huh huh do I do I?" Demyx asks with this face '=D'( ok I'm gunna put the face they make in the " ") "^_^ mhm Demy or maybe DemDem" "heh ^/^" He blushed. "So… Adrianna…. You seem more outgoing." Zexion says. I blush. "I-I guess so." Axel looks at a fake watch "It's getting late, you gotta get to bed cutie." He said winking at me. I blushed. "I'm not a cutie." "yea you are, Cutie" "nuuu" "yeaaa" "nuuu" Roxas did a face palm "oh not this again ." We all laughed. "But really, bed time." "I'm 13." "so?" "so I don't have to go to bed. You don't even know what time it is." "uhhh o.o" "Ha! Axel! You got owned!" Roxas laughed. Demyx looked at his clock "It's 11:53pm" "ha! Bed time. =D" "awwww D=" "-_- not you Demyx" "yaaaaay =D" I giggled. "um, guys?" "hm?" they all 'hm?'ed "um, c-could I possibly share a room with one of you for the night? I don't want to be alone in that empty room." Axel put his arm around me. "You could stay with me ;D" "I think she should stay with someone around her age." Roxas says "she can stay with meeeeee! =D" Demyx says. "Why doesn't she stay with a gentleman who will respect her?" Zexion says, "Aww, I'm out. )=" Axel says taking his arm away. "I don't think I'm out. o.o" Roxas says. "oh really?" Zexion starts "you'll be in the same room with a girl close to your age. You two will most likely be sleeping in the same bed. I'm pretty sure with your teenage hormones you wouldn't be able to resist her." Both Roxas and I blushed beet red. "But I'm in right? =D" "no Demyx you're also out. you're kinda hyper now but once you wake up in the morning you'll be calmer. Having a beautiful young girl sleeping next to you might tempt you to do 'things'" once again both Demyx and I blushed a lot. "So that leaves you?" Axel questions. "Yes. I have more manners than the three of you combined. I know how to treat a lady respectfully. And even though she is… amazingly beautiful, I will not be tempted." I blushed. *Zexion thinks I'm… Beautiful.* Zexion extended his hand to me. I took it. *OMG! I'm touching his hand!* He leads me out of the room after we said goodnight to everyone. "Adrianna?" "h-hm?" "On the list of your favorites, where am i?" "I-I," I blushed "number one. You're my favorite." He blushed.

We got to his room and went in. I sat on his bed while he went in the bathroom to change. I laid back and closed my eyes.

I hear the Bathroom door open and Zexion come out. I don't bother to open my eyes. I was way too tired. "Adrianna? Are you alright?" I nod "tired?" I nod. He chuckle. "why don't you get in bed." I open my eyes and sit up. I looked at Zexion. He was wearing Black Boxers and a black t-shirt. *aww I was hoping he didn't have a shirt on!* I crawl up and get into the bed. "you coming?" I asked He blushed and nodded. He got in next to me. "Zexy? Why you blushin?" He blushed more. "W-what did you call me?" " Zexy. ^^ hehe it rhymes with sexy" I giggled. His eyes widened and he blushed more. He layed down next to me facing away from me. "get some sleep." I blushed, took a slient gulp and put my arms around him from behind. "Zexy?" I see him blush more. "Y-yes?" "c-c-could….could you hold me." His face got all red. He turns and faces me, wraps him arms around me and pulls me into his chest. I blush more. "B-better?" "Zexion if you're not comfortable you don't have to." "no no it's fine." "You sure?" "Absolutely. Now get some sleep." "Okaaay =D…._-_ zZZ" We both soon fell asleep.

I wake the next morning still in Zexion's arms. I hear I a knock at his door. "Zex? You two awake yet?" It was Axel "I'm coming in." I closed my eyes to look like I was still asleep. I hear the door open and Axel walk in. "whoa…psh gentlemen , that sly dog." He chucked to himself. "Axel I'm awake you know." I almost jumped at the sound of Zexion's voice. "and if you must know, Adrianna got cold last night so she asked me to hold her." "sure she did" "Adrianna, I know you're awake." Zexion whispered in my ear. I blushed and opened my eyes. Zexion's face was right there, my face got even more red. He smiled a smile kinda shy smile. I blushed more. "ok anyway, Demyx and Roxas wanted to help Adrianna Decorate Her room." "=D cool, thanks" "no prob cutie pie." ". Axel enough with the cutie thing." He chucked. "Hey Zex you gunna let her go anytime so so we can go?" Zexion blushed and took his arms from around me.

We both got up, Zexion went into the bathroom to change. "Here Adrianna." Axel said handing me a bag. "What's this?" I say taking the bad and looking in it. "Some clothes to change into, apparently Xemnas had Larxene get you some clothes." "How did they know if it was my size or not?" "Larxene looked through your clothes to find out what size to get." "O.o creepy" "mhm" "well thanks… Can you leave so I can change?" "I would do that but Zexion is gunna come out of the bathroom soon so I'll just go in there with him and wait, we're both guys anyway." I giggled while Axel opened the bathroom door and went in closing it behind him. "What The-? Axel?" I started laughing.

Zexion's pov (WOO 1st pov change =D)

I was changing when suddenly the door opened and someone came in. I look to see, "What the-? Axel?" He chuckled "calm down Zex." "why are you in here?" He smirked "Adrianna's changing in your room, so I said I'd come in here to give her privacy. But I could go back out there if you wanted." He said smirking more. "NO! Don't even think about it!" He laughed. "Relax I'm just messing with you, although I know you'd love to see her changing. Right Zex?" I blushed. "N-no of course not! I'd never." "Ya you'd never but you want to." I felt my face getting even hotter. "no now be quiet." I finished putting on my cloak. "I'm Done! Axel you can come out now!" Axel smirked. "Coming! Come on Zex." He said walking out of the bathroom.

My pov

"Coming!" I sat on the bed. The door opened and Axel and Zexion came out. "You look cuter than before =D" "-_- I'm not cute" "wow o.o that's a bit scary." I giggled "She's back to normal =D" "-_-" "=Dorrrrr not o.o" we all laugh. "but really, Adrianna. That does look rather cute on you." Zexion says. I was wearing kinda black or really dark green cargo shorts, a black 'death note' T-shirt and black and white plaid converse (I hav these shoes ^_^)and a key necklace . (PICS)

"You hungry cutie?" *I'll just deal with it* "mhm." "Come on lets go get something to eat." Zexion says opening a portal. We all walk in and come out in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you has any apple juice?" I ask looking at Axel. "uhh, I think so." He goes over to the fridge and gets out a bottle of apple juice. "gimmie gimmie =O" I say reaching out for it. "O.o uhh, now I'm not sure if I should give it to her." "=O you should you should now gimmie! =T" "uh Axel o.o I wouldn't give it to her." "O.O so nu apple juice?" Axel opened the fridge again and put the apple juice back. " nope." "O.O….o.o…D=…..)=….T^T" "o.o" ", Axel, I think you should give her some." "T^O"(I have 1 eye open XD) "O.O" He got the apple juice back out and poured me a glass. I drink it all and Axel and Zexion stare at me. "o.o wut?" "nothing" Axel says. Roxas comes walking into the kitchen. "hey guys, morning Adrianna." "Morning Roxas =D I has Apple Juice =D" "uhh O.o I see." Demyx next come into the kitchen. "ooo apple juice can I have some? =D" "O.O no! Demyx you know what happens when you have apple juice!" Axel shouts. "o.o What happens." I ask "He gets drunk and hyper" "=O Meee tooooo!" "O.O" "O.O" "O.O" "=D" (lol its Roxas, Zex and Axel wide eyed and Dem happy) "I knew I shouldn't have given her any o.o" Axel says. "she doesn't seem drunk. o.o" Roxas says. "heheheheheheehehhehehe =3" "uh-oh O.O" "teehee I'm just kidding guys XD" "oh o.o" I giggle. "so what are we gunna do today? =D " I ask they each shrug "=D can we play truth or dare?" they stare at me "sure." "Lets go to Zexion's room!=D" "lets not o.o" he says. "We're suppose to help decorate your room so lets go there. We can play truth or dare then decorate your room." Axel says. We all nod and go down to my room.

I hop on my bed."come sit guys" they all come over and sit on my bed. we sit in a circle. "who's first?" Roxas raised his hand. "Adrianna, truth or dare?" "Truth." "tell me how I die. =D" "no." "D= huh? But u gotta answer." I shook my head. "fine x.x." Demyx was next "Roxas, truth or dare?" "dare =)" "walk around like a chicken." "o.o uhh, no =D" "Can't say no to dares" I say "D= awwww, fine T^T" he got up and started walking around like s chicken. I giggled. Next was Axel, "Roxas truth or dare?" "D= stop picking mee! Pick Adrianna! T^T." "ok, Adrianna Truth or dare?" "uhh truth." "aww, I had a good dare to, guess I'll save it for Roxas" "D= oh come on, why are you picking on me?" "=O " I hug Roxas. He blushes and hugs back. "O.o" "O.o" "=D" (and '=D' was Dem XD) "ok what's da question?" "out of the four of us who would you sleep with, and if you couldn't sleep with that guy who then and so on." "uhhhhhh o/o define sleep with." "just sleeping not perverted stuff O/o" "oh ok just making sure. Ummm, Zexion, Roxas, Demyx, Axel" "D= I'm last? Cutie how could you." "o.o me nu wanna hurt dem dem by putting him last" "=D thank you" "you're welcome ^_^" next was Zexion "Adrianna, Truth or dare?" "Truth." "…who was your first kiss?" "o/o uhhhhhhhh" "You have had your first kiss, right?" Axel says. I shake my head "o.o" "o.o" "o.o" "o.o" "What?" "cutie, you've never been kissed? =O" "nu ." Roxas moved closer to me. "If you want I can be your first ^_^" I blushed. "why you?" Axel asks. "Well I'm the closest to her age." "sooooooooo? =O" Demyx asks "So she should kiss me" "o/o" "why not let her chose who to kiss, and if she even wants to kiss anyone." Zexion says. They all look at me. "uhhhh" "do you want your first kiss?" "w-well yeah, I guess." "who do you want to kiss?" Axel asks. I look at each of them. "umm, I-I don't really know." "well why don't we give you some time to think about it, in the mean time lets decorate your room." Zexion says "=D ok!" "yaaaay =D" Demyx shouted jumping off the bed. everyone else got up and Axel got out a paper with the layout of the room on it. "This is a layout of the room with nothing in it." Axel says, He hands me a pencil and says, "here, draw and label where you want everything, Demyx and Zexion will go and get the book with wallpaper and floor patters and stuff, I'll go get the computer, everyone has one, Roxas will stay here." I nod and start to draw the things I wanted in the room. Everyone else leaves the room to do what they had to do. "Sooo ." Roxas says. "hmm?" I 'hmm'ed. "If you had to kiss one of us, where would I be on the list. 1st? last?" I glanced at him "hmmm, maybe 2nd" He frowned. "who would be 1st?" "Z-Zexion" I say blushing. He chuckles, "you look so cute with that blush." I smile. He comes over. "Can I see the layout?" I nod and show him.:

"cool O=." I smile.

I was finished with the layout so Roxas and I moved the bed to where I wanted it.

After, we laid down on it. "Adrianna, why wont you tell me how I die?" "well cause you don't really DIE and I don't wanna ruin anything." He nods. I close my eyes for a bit. "Adrianna?" "hmm?" "open your eyes." I open them and blush. Roxas was right above me on his hands and knees. I didn't even feel him move. "w-what are you doing, Roxas?" he traced his fingers down my arms to my hands and laced his fingers with mine. "Roxas?" He moved his face close to mine. "You know how you said I was 2nd on the list, and Zexion was first?" I nod "well what if he didn't want to kiss you, would you let me kiss you?" I frowned. "I-I guess." "what's wrong?" I shook my head. "nothing." He smiles a bit and nods.

Suddenly the door opens, "Hey we're ba-" Roxas and I look over and Axel, Demyx and Zexion, Staring at us. We both blush scarlet. "I-its not what it looks like!" Roxas shouts getting off of me quickly. I sit up. "wow Roxas, I never thought you'd be the first to try something on my lil cutie pie" Axel says coming over. "Adrianna, did you finish the layout?" I nod and hand it to him blushing. "good job. Roxas, Dem and I will go get what we need, this time Zexion will stay with you. We need to keep an eye on Roxas." "What? I wasn't doing anything I swear!" He shouts as the three of them leave.

I sit on my bed, Zexion comes and sits next to me. "What was he doing?" "hmm? Who Roxas?" He nods. I blushed. "N-nothing." "He was doing something. Tell me." "w-well, he wasn't going to do anything. He was on top of me but we were just … like , talking." "Why was he on top of you?" "I don't really know."

(ok I gotta post this today so this chapter is over, I'll start the next one when someone messages me.)


	4. Chapter 4

Recap: I sit on my bed and Zexion comes and sits next to me. "What was he doing?" "Hmm? Who Roxas?" He nods. I blushed. "N-Nothing." "He was doing something. Tell me." "W-Well, he wasn't going to do anything. He was on top of me but we were just … like, talking." "Why was he on top of you?" "I don't really know."

~Start~

"How could you not know?" "I just don't" "What did he say?" I blushed. "W-well before he had asked me who I would kiss, like a list 1st to 4th between the four of you. He got 2nd and asked me if…the one who got first didn't want to kiss me would I let Roxas kiss me." "W-Who got 1st?" He asked with a tint of pink on his cheek. "I'm not saying." I say blushing and looking away. "Ok then… well what did you say back to him?" "I said 'I guess' although I'd really want … t-the guy who got 1st to kiss m-me." "Can you tell me what Axel and Demyx got?" "No. Then you'd figure out who got first." He blushed more. *whoops! O_O*

Zexion's pov

"Can you tell me what Axel and Demyx got?" "No. Then you'd figure out who got first." I felt my face heating up. *She said 'Then you'd _figure_ _out_ who got first.' That means that Demyx and Axel aren't first. So that means, * I blushed even more. "I'm First?"

Adrianna's (My) pov

"I'm first?" My eyes widened slightly and my face became really hot. I looked away, closed my eyes and nodded. He didn't say anything. *oh guys get back here quick!* My heart started aching. *His silence is a rejection. He doesn't like me. H-He doesn't even have feelings!* "A-Adrianna?" I bit my lip. *Axel, Demyx, Roxas! GET BACK HERE!* As if by some mirical (sp?) the next second Axel walked through the door bringing in a box. *OH THANK GOD!* Axel looked over at us, I opened my eyes and glanced at him, my face was still as hot as ever and I bet Zexion even had a small blush. "Hey guys we might need to keep an eye on Zexion too." He says before chuckling. After hearing that Roxas Pushed his way into the room to look at us. "Why?" He asked Axel. "Well just look at her blushing," He said causing me to blush even more. "It's obvious he did something. Made a move or something like that." Zexion blushed. "I-I didn't do anything." "_Right_." Demyx says walking in with a box. "It's written all over your face Zex." Zexion blushed more. "We didn't do anything." I say shyly. "Better not have." Roxas mutters. "Oh ho ho! What do we have here? Does little Roxas have a thing for Adrianna?" Axel mocks. "Oh shut up!" Roxas says blushing punching Axel's shoulder. I blushed more. "W-what's in the boxes?" "Well these are things Xemnas thought you might like." I sat up straight, and sucked in my breath. "Is it a bunch of girly things?" Axel chucked. "What's with that reaction, you don't like girly things. You are a girl." "I don't like a lot of girly things." "Ahh I see, and to answer your question, I have no idea what stuff is in here." "O= Adventure Time!" I yell hoping off the bed and running over to a box that Demyx put down. He had already left to go get another box. "Can I open this one?" I say pointing to the box. Axel starts laughing and nods. I sit on my knees and put my ear to the box. "I wonder what's inside!" I open the box and gasp. "OMG! I LOVE XEMNAS!" I yell pulling out a PS3 (Play station 3, I am very much so into video games! ^_^) I start snuggling it as the guys laugh. I put it down and pull out all the wires and controllers. There was another box inside the box too, under everything. "OOO! What's in here!" I open the box and stare. "What's in it?" Axel asks. I grin big. "PS3 games! WHOO!" I start to look through all the games. "Ooo, what games?" Roxas says kneeling down next to me. "Assassin's Creed 1, 2, and brother hood (I've played the 2nd one), Metal gear Solid 4 'Guns of the Patriots' (watched older brother play then watched a play though on YouTube) X blades (played, didn't like _that_ much, I don't recommend it) and Cross Edge (A RPG I do recommend it if you like RPGs)." "Cool." Axel stared at me. I looked up at him. "You're into those types of games." I nod. Roxas pulled out 6 players guide type books (you know the books that you can get for a game to help you through it, not the booklet that comes with the game but the ones you have to buy separate.) "Hey you got books for each game." "OMG cool!" "Here," Axel says putting another box in front of Roxas and I. "I'll pack this box back up and put it where the TVs gunna go you guy go through the rest of the boxes. "OK!" we both say happily.

In the Next box was PS2 things (Play station 2) "Oh my god, Xemnas is the best!" We took out the PS2, wires and controllers and pulled out the games and books. Not bothering to look at the books we stacked them never to the box and started to look through the games. "Wow, that's a lot of games." I nod "Hey read off the games I wanna know what ones you got." Axel says "and Zexion don't just sit there come help me." Zexion got off the bed and helped Axel as Roxas and I read off the names of the games.

(ok it goes back and forth, I say one he says one I say one he says one and so on, but it's bothersome to have to do "_" "_" "_" I think "_,_,_" is simpler.)

"Metal Gear Solid 2 Son's of Liberty (played and beat) Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater, (played& beat), Naruto Ultimate Ninja (played/still playing), Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 (playing still), Naruto Uzamaki Chronicles (played still played), Naruto Uzamaki Chronicles 2 (played, beat, HIGHLY recommend ^^), Final Fantasy X(10) (playing still), Final Fantasy X-2(10part2) (playing, stuck on boss), Final Fantasy Xlll(12), Kingdom…Hearts?" (Beaten #2, not 1 yet XD, and 358/2days, Re: CoM, and I'm playing Birth by Sleep I have to beat Terra's pov/story)

Roxas looked at the game. "This is the one we're in right?" He asked me. "No." "What do you mean no o.o?" (Lol and the faces begin XD) "Nuuuu, you're in da other one." "Other one o_o" I laugh. "Yeah dude there's a bunch of games XD" "oh o_o well what one am I in?" "well _you_ are in Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and … I think that's it, I've only played a few of the games. o.o." "What ones have you played?" Zexion asks. "Wellll~ I've played (it says it above but I'm putting this for people who didn't read above) Kingdom Hearts 1, Kingdom Hearts2, Kingdom Hearts Re: CoM (Chain of Memories), Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Ones I haven't played yet are. Kingdom Hearts Coded, Re: Coded, Final mix, Kingdom Hearts 2 final mix, ect." "O_O that's a lot of games." I nod. "Wait there's only 3 games here." "Mhm I know numbers 1, 2 and Re: CoM. Those are the only ones I have that came out for the PS2." He nods.

We put everything back into the box and get the next one. Roxas pushed the box over to Axel and Zexion. Over by where the TVs gunna be. "Hey where's Demyx?" I looked around the room but he wasn't there. "Getting the TV and all the stuff for it." "Ahh, ok Roxas let's open another! =D" "YEAH! =D" We opened the next box and it was filled with DS (idk what it stands for.), Wii and PSP (Play Station Portable.) things. "Not many games in here." "Yeah I sold them to get other games." There were only a few games and a few books. The DS was Black with Red 'top and the PSP was Silver, the Wii was white. There was Guitar hero, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 and Brain Age 2 for DS. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (need to beat Terra's pov), and Final Fantasy Vll (7) Crisis Core (still playing LOVE IT!)For PSP, and Mario Kart, Animal Crossing and Rock Band for Wii. "Heeeey O=" "What?" Axel asked. "Where's the Rock Band stuff, the guitars and drums and mic and stuff? O=" "X.X I only have two hands, Adrianna" Demyx said as he pushed a big box into the room. "Is that the TV?" He nods pushing it over to Axel and Zexion who start to up pack everything and set it all up. Demyx walked back over and leaded against the wall, clearly exhausted. "You gunna go get the Rock Band Stuff now? O_O" I asked. "Adrianna, I just brought your TV up single handedly!" He whines. "o_o nuuuu u used both hands." Roxas laughed. "She has a point XD" "She does not _ and besides I'm tired!" He whined. I huggle glomped his legs, sitting on my knees, my face against is pelvis (aka Crotch XD). "Ah!" He gasped blushing. "PLEASE DEMDEM PRETTY PLEASE! I'LL HELP! T.T " He stared at me blushing more. "O-ok. But only if you help." I nod making my face rub against his pelvis. He blushed a lot more. I on the other hand didn't even notice cause I wanted to get meh Rock Band stuff =P. "Oh DemDem thank you." I said rubbing my face more. "A-Adrianna O/O" All the guys stared at us. "Ohh." I froze. I looked up at Demyx to see a deep blush on his face and his eyes were closed. My face flushed beet red and I let go of him quickly. "S-s-sorry! O/O" He opened his eyes and looked down at me blushing more. "W-well l-let's go get the R-R-Rock Ba-Band box s-stuff." He said as he quickly left the room. I stood up and followed him before anyone could say anything. "I'm so sorry Demyx. I'I didn't realize-" "I-It's ok, Adrianna." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Are you sure, DemDem?" "M-Mhm."

No One's pov (back in my room)

"Looks like we also gotta keep an eye on Demyx." Axel says. "I'm surprise, Axel, that you haven't made a move on her yet." Roxas says "Make a move? On my cutie? Never! O=" "Yeah right you know you wanna make a move on her." Roxas says "Hey I didn't make a move on her!" Zexion says blushing. "We were just sitting there talking. "_Riiiight_." "We were I swear." "_Mmhmm_." "She even said nothing happened." "Yeah but she was blushing." "So? She's been blushing all day!" "Yeah because of things we've done." "Yes and by 'we've' you mean you, Demyx and Zexion." Axel says. "No you made her blush a few times calling her cutie." "That doesn't count I didn't touch her." "I never touched her either!" Zexion Shouted. "Still don't believe you. =P" "Yeah Yeah, let's just drop the subject before they come back." Zexion says and the three continue setting up Adrianna's TV and Gaming Systems.

Adrianna's (My) pov

Demyx and I got the two boxes that had the Rock Band things in them and headed back to my room.

We brought the boxes into my room and put the by the TV. "Wow you guys got it all set up already? O=" "kinda, we put everything away now we just gotta hook up everything." It looked pretty neat. (Pic, best I could do and I know some of the Systems don't even look close to what they really look like. I did this at my Grandma's house and I forget what a PS3 looks like [bro sold ours] and I forget what the PS2 looks like too X.X)

(The colorful things [XD] next to the Wii are the books and the other colorful things above the PS3 are [all] the games. and they're on a small shelf. And the two black things in-between the sections are to support the TV. This took me like a half hour to make XD and it's not even that book, lf you look at it from far away it looks pretty good though ^_^)

I jumped on my bed. "Ugh I'm tired!" Axel and Roxas chuckled. "Demyx come take a nap with me! o.o" "o/o what?" "Come take a nap with meeee! O= you brought the TV into the room I think you did the most work, that TV looks heavy X.X." "Oh, w-well ok o/o" He came over and got onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. He blushed. I closed my eyes and fell into nappy mode.

(Yes I do take naps/ have a nappy mode ^_^ for real O= XD you know what I think, I think Middle Schools and High Schools should Have Nappy time! I mean we only get Nap time in Kindergarten! D= I MISS NAP TIME! DX the older we get the more we need nappies! O= *starts a riot consisting of me and my BF, shouting* WE WANT NAPPIES WE WANT NAPPIES!) XD

(In a hyperactive mood sorry. Anyway ^^" I'll start writing the next one when someone messages me. =D)

BY THE WAY! I wrote this all in one day/night from like 1 to 6 (including the time when I was making the pic, yeah I made that from scratch today too) so like 5-6 hours. Wow that's a long time…well minus 1 hour because we ate dinner. So yeah. BYE BYE PEOPLE! ^_^

WAIT!

….

I JUST realized a mistake I made in the pic, PS2s can only have 2 controllers O_O Damn it X.x!

(I think it's the same with PS3s X.x)

Lol I'll start making the next one when someone messages me and it won't be long till I post the next one. I mean it took me a day to make this one so another should only take a day or two...too XD


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own me sorry this took so long.**

I opened my eyes and yawned. Demy was still in Nappy mode. I looked around the room.

"O= woooooaaaahhhhh~"

"You like?" Axel says He was sitting on the couch. The whole room looked exactly how I wanted it.

"You guys are awesome ^_^" I hop off the bed and huggle glomp Axel since he was the only one in the room besides Demy in nappy mode. "^-^ heehee." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him.

"That's what friends are for cutie. ^^"

"Where did Zexy and Roxy go?"

"They when to go get some Ice cream. They should be back any minute now."

"O= I'll wake demdem!" I turn around and walk over to the bed. I climb up onto the bed and crawl over to demy. I poke his cheek repeatedly.

"nee stop poking meee, I'm upppp~" I giggled. "Hewo Adrianna o_-?"

"Hewo Demmy~ ^_^"

"Hey we got the ice cream, Demyx better be awake or I'm putting his down his pants! O=" Roxas said walking into the room holding 3 ice creams with Zexion following him carrying 2 more.

"T^T Roxas you're so mean!"

"O= Roxy!~ nu bes means to demdem~" he blushed.

"Sorry Demyx."

"It's okay! =D" I giggled Roxas handed an ice cream to Axel and Demyx went over to get his. Zexion came over.

"Here." He handed me my ice cream.

"Thanks Zexy ^_^ o=" I lick my ice cream as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Adrianna?"

"=P hm?"

"remember earlier you said that Roxas could kiss you if….the 1st choice didn't want to kiss you. And I figured out that I'm the 1st choice. So…what I'm trying to say is…I want to kiss you. /"

"O/O"

*Zexion…wants to kiss…ME?*

"r-really?"

"yes…may I kiss you?"

"O/O" I nod. "H-hey guys could you leave the room for a sec!" Roxas raises one eyebrow

"Why O.o?"

"Could you just go? For a second?" Axel nods

"we'll go , but don't do anything to my cutie ;)" Zexion Blushed.

"I-I won't" The three of them leave and Zexion turns to me. I blush and close my eyes. He puts one hand on my hip and one on the side of my face. (yep the ice cream magically disappeared =P) He tilts his head and leans in pressing his lips to mine softly and firmly. He slides the hand on my cheek down my side and around my waist. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck. He slides his other arm around my waist pulling me against him. He gently nibbled on my lower lip. I blushed and opened my mouth slightly. He licked my lips before slowly sliding his tongue into my mouth. He started to play with my tongue slowly making me moan softly. He pushed me so I was laying on the bed with him on top. Suddenly the door opened and the trio came back in.

"WOAH! O="(Demdem)

"D= Cutieeee!" (Axel XD)

"O.O _!" (Roxy =( )

"O/O" (Zexion & I) Zexion pulls away quickly and sits up blushing like mad. I sit up looking they same as Zexion.

"What were you two doing?" Roxas shouts.

"I-I gave her, her first kiss." Zexion says blushing.

"Roxy don't be mad. )="

"Don't be mad? I…I wanted to give you your first kiss…v.v"

"Roxy o= )=" I get up, walk over to him and hug him before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry Roxas )= I didn't mean to hurt you. T^T I'm a horrible person." I let go of him, run into the bathroom and lock the door.

"O.O No Adrianna! It's ok! Please come out." I lean against the door. All of a sudden the door opens and I fall backwards into Roxas' arms. "Adrianna." I blush. I look up at him.

"I'm so sorry Roxy =(" He sighed and helped me up.

"It's ok."

"Hey guys, what's today's date?"

"April 1s why?"

"Omgzies! I'm 15! =D"(lol I know I know I was 13 in the beginning but then I was 14 and I never posted this now I'm 15 and posting this XD so pretend I was 14 before and not 13) jumping up and down. I hug Roxas who blushes looking down at me.

"Your birthday is April fools day? =O" Demyx says.

"No, she's kidding it's a joke for April fool's day." I stop hugging Roxas and look at Axel.

"nuuu I am 15. Today is really my birthday." I gasp. "OMG what's the weather."

"Raining."

"yay! Rain! Can I go out and play =D?"

"It's raining cutie, you can't go out and play XD"

"=O =(" I huggle glomp Axel. "please!"

"you'll catch a cold." I give him my best puppy dog eyes. "oh no, not puppy dog eyes. D=" Demyx comes over and hug Axel too also giving him puppy dog eyes.

"pleaseeee?"

"ah Demy-" Roxas came over and hugged him too. Zexion just sat on the bed watching in amusement.

"Come on Axel it's her birthday." Roxas says.

"oh alright fine X.x" Axel says defeated.

"Thank you." I lean up and kiss his cheek. He blushes and puts a hand over his cheek.

"Yeah yeah. /"

"Wooo!" Demyx and Roxas shout, making a portal and running through it; Axel following behind.

"come on Zexy let's go play in the rain.^_^"

"A-Adrianna?"

"^_^ o.o hm?" He got up and walked over to me. He blush and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him; kissing me. "O/O" After a few seconds he pulled away.

"W-what was that for? O/O"

*does he like me?*

"uh, i-I just wanted to kiss you again."

"oh…/ ok, well let's go play! ^_^" I take his hand and pull him through the portal.

After we went out and played in da rain we came back inside.

"Let's play Rock Band! OX" I ran over to the tv and turned on the wii and got the guitar.

"=D" Roxas walked over and picked up the mic.

"Oh no you don't" Axel said taking it from him, "you're playing the drums, I don't feel like going deaf today X.x" I giggled.

"Why are you giggling everyone knows I play Guitar" Demyx said taking the Guitar. Me and Roxas pouted. I hugged Roxas and he hugged back.

"Why you be so meaaaannn~?" I whine.

"You can sing cutie." Axel says holding out the mic.

"I can't sing o.o"

"I bet you can."

"You'd better not put money on that bet o.o . I'll just watch with Zexion" I say sitting on the couch next to him. I lean against him and he puts an arm around me. Roxas glances at us then looks away. I frown. They play one song.

"Hey Zexion you should play, give Roxas a break." He looks at me and nods. Roxas and Zexion switch. Roxas sits on the opposite end of the couch I'm on.

"o.o *scoot*"

".…o.o"

"o.o *scoot*"

"o.o...….o.o"

"*scooooot* o.o *scoo- bump*" Roxas jumps.

"O-O..- can I help you?" I look up at him.

"I wanted to sit next to you ^_^" I grab his hand.

"o-oh o/o" I lean against him.

"I'm sorry Roxy. )="

"o.o?"

"I didn't wanna hurt you."

"o-oh it's fine /"

"You sure? )="

"Yeah ^/^''

" you wanna play, the songs almost over, I bet you have a great singing voice."

"ooh no O.O and no this is not one of those times where the girl says her voice isn't good and sings like an angel this is one of those times that the girls singing will make your ears bleed. O-O"

"o.o I'm sure you're not _that_ bad."

"You wanna risk going deaf? o.o"

"uh no o-o"

"Didn't think so o.o"

**Just wanted to post this chapter, not sure where else to go with this, might discontinue it =/**


End file.
